Link's Hope
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: Sequel To Tetra's Hope: Link's been gone for two months and Tetra's becomes worried about him, her fears are comfimered when she comes to find out that Link has fallen ill. Can he be saved? Or is there a darker force at play? !Rating Changed!
1. Chapter 1: Sailing to Outset Island

Link's Hope  
  
Prologue: Two months has passed since Link left to return home and Tetra's been really miserable since he left. Tetra finally decides that she's sick of waiting for him to return and decide to go see him herself.  
  
Chapter one: Sailing to Outset Island  
  
Tetra sat in her room, that all she ever did now, sit in her room being depressed about how Link left her. She didn't want him to leave but he had family and he wanted to make sure that they were safe.  
  
Tetra walked to the window and looked at the beautiful sunset that was making the water sparkle beautifully.  
  
"This sucks!" she said, "Why didn't I go with Link why did I just stay here, I really miss him and I should have gone with him."  
  
Suddenly and idea popped into Tetra's head, they weren't doing much and not sailing anywhere very important they should go see Link.  
  
"Gonzo!" yelled Tetra  
  
The door flew open and Gonzo stood in the doorway, "What is it Miss?"  
  
"Change our course!" she said  
  
"To where Miss?"  
  
"Outset Island," she said  
  
"But Miss the wind is against us now it might take a few days for it to change,"  
  
"I don't care were going to go visit Link."  
  
He sighed, "Alright Miss," said Gonzo then left the room  
  
Tetra sat back down on the bed, a funny feeling laid heavy on her gut, something told her that Link was in trouble, and that she need to see him, maybe it was just her imagination.  
  
Tetra stood up and opened the bedroom door, and walked up onto deck, she looked around all of her men were busy working.  
  
"Miss Tetra," said Gonzo "The wind change direction and we should be to outset before sunrise tomorrow."  
  
Tetra smiled to herself, "Thank you Link," she whispered "Alright,"  
  
Gonzo nodded, "Alright Miss,"  
  
Tetra smiled and walked back down to her room and laid on the bed a stared at the sealing till she fell asleep.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Tetra woke up and realized that the ship had stopped she jumped up with joy realizing that they were here.  
  
Tetra quickly got changed and ran out of her room, onto the deck of the ship, and onto the empty golden sandy beach.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is."  
  
"Hoy! Tetra!" said a voice  
  
Tetra turned and saw Link little sister "Aryll hello, how are you where's Link,"  
  
Her smile fell from her face and she looked towards the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Link...he's...um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come see for yourself,"  
  
Tetra and Aryll waked up to Aryll's house.  
  
The door opened and there was a soft weeping coming from inside  
  
"Who's crying?"  
  
"Follow me,"  
  
Aryll climbed up the latter and Tetra followed behind her.  
  
There was a small cot in the back of the room and Link's grandmother was stilling in her rocking chair a small handkerchief covering her eyes she was weeping softly.  
  
"Grandma," said Aryll walking up to her, "Look who's here,"  
  
Link's grandmother removed the handkerchief wiped her eyes and looked at Tetra.  
  
"Oh hello dear how are you?"  
  
"Fine," she said "What's a matter, Where's Link?"  
  
"Um..." said Aryll  
  
Link grandmother began crying softly, "Over here," she said pointing to the cot  
  
Tetra walked over to the cot and a young boy was lying on the cot.  
  
"Link!" she said "Oh my god what happened,"  
  
"He came home a few days ago, he was fine, we had a great time he was telling us about all of his adventures with you and that and this morning I came to wake him up for breakfast and he was pale, and he wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Is he..." began Tetra  
  
"No..." mumbled Link's grandmother  
  
Tetra gave a sigh of relief  
  
"But..." said Aryll  
  
"What?" asked Tetra  
  
"We were talking to the doctor on the island and he..." said Aryll  
  
"What?"  
  
"Link doesn't have long to live..."  
  
"What?" yelled Tetra  
  
"Yeah," said Aryll "and their...no cure,"  
  
"But...their has to be..." said Tetra  
  
"But the doctor said..." began Aryll  
  
"Well I think I'm going to have to talk to that doctor on Windfall Island,"  
  
"But you're never going to be able to get to that island as quickly with that huge pirate ship of yours..." said Aryll  
  
"Use Link's ship..." said Link's grandma  
  
"What...Oh but I couldn't..."  
  
"Please your Link only chance," said Aryll  
  
She looked at Link's grandma and sister then at Link, "Alright," said Tetra "I will,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody here's the first chapter of the sequel to Tetra's hope, this time Tetra's the hero, I really hope that you like it. Please everyone Read and Review and tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Island

Author's Note Alright everyone I know this story sounded like it started like Tetra's hope but its going to be different trust me.  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Island  
  
Tetra now sailing around in Link ship she wasn't really sure where she was going but she knew she had to figure out something.  
  
"How can I do this?" she whispered  
  
Suddenly the wind changed direction and the ship began to move in the same direction.  
  
"Oh I wish I had Link's ability to change the wind" Said Tetra, "I've got to get this sail down so I don't get too far of course."  
  
But the wind continued blowing and Tetra couldn't get a firm grasped on the sail before it came from behind and hit her on the head knocking her out.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Tetra woke up and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Ow!" she said then she looked around at the island that she arrived at.  
  
A lone building stood in the middle of the island, white pillars and steps were all around it and it glimmered in beauty.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" said Tetra  
  
She got out of the ship and walked up towards the building.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the building flew open and Tetra jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Well I might as well go in to figure out where I am." She said and with that she entered through the doors.  
  
Tetra entered the building and sees and alter in front of her, on the alter there's a bunch of colorful stones all spinning in rhythm.  
  
"What kind of person leaves these stones just laying around?"  
  
She walked up to the stones and read the inscription that was there: Here lie the three spiritual stones those along with the song of time shall open the door of time.  
  
"Door of Time?" whispered Tetra  
  
Suddenly she saw a glowing light ahead of her, she walked around the alter and up the steps that were there and entered where the glowing light was.  
  
Tetra looked around the empty room until her eyes fell upon a sword embedded in marble.  
  
Tetra slowly walked up to the blade and reached here hand out and touched it.  
  
Suddenly a glowing light surrounded her and she fainted.  
  
Moments later  
  
Tetra woke up in a grass field, a soft breeze and sunshine surrounded her.  
  
She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered  
  
Tetra stood up.  
  
Suddenly a noise from behind her made her jump.  
  
A man on horse back ran passed her and up to the path.  
  
"Where's he going in such a hurry?"  
  
Tetra ran after the man till she reached the top of the hill, her breath caught in her through as she looked at the scenery before her.  
  
"It's Hyrule!"  
  
  
  
Alright everyone! I told you this was going to be different, Tetra found her way to Hyrule! How exciting! Yeah? Oh well Read and Review and tell me what you think. Sorry this is so short next chapters will be longer though.  
  
Authors Note The Inscription that the alter said might not be the correct on but my brother wouldn't let me play Nintendo so I could figure it out! So if you know the really inscription please tell me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Women

Chapter 3: Mysterious Women  
  
Tetra walked toward the castle in complete shock she couldn't believe it Hyrule.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that the sun.  
  
"I better get inside of there before it gets dark and I loose my way."  
  
Tetra ran toward the castle and walked over the bride as soon as she stepped off of the drawbridge the thing closed behind her.  
  
"Ok that was strange," said Tetra  
  
Tetra began to walk into town and saw a bunch of strange dogs running around.  
  
"What's with the dogs?"  
  
Tetra just shrugged and looked around the town everyone one was home and asleep, she sighed.  
  
"Well I might as well go to sleep since theirs no one around that can help me right now." Said Tetra  
  
Tetra sat down on a bench next to the fountain and fell fast asleep.  
  
(Hours Later)  
  
Tetra woke up to the sunlight in her eyes.  
  
She sat up and looked around; the townsfolk were out and about doing their normal daily routine and no one seemed to notice her.  
  
Tetra got up and began to walk around the busy town.  
  
She walked by this one stand and this old women was sitting there.  
  
"Come here deary." Said the women  
  
Tetra turned around and looked at the women, "Are you talking to me?" she asked  
  
"Yes," she said politely, "I'm here to read your fortune."  
  
Tetra gave the women a strange look, "No thanks," said Tetra  
  
"But why you do want to know how you're going to save your boyfriend Link don't you,"  
  
That caught Tetra attention, "How do you know about..."  
  
"I know everything." She said with a mischievous smile  
  
"O...K," said Tetra  
  
"Now come deary, I have much to tell with little time." She said as she got up and walked into her house.  
  
Tetra sighed and followed the women into the house.  
  
Tetra passed though a strains of beeds into a darken room.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light on the other side of the room caught Tetra's attention she looked over their and the old woman was sitting at the table and had a crystal ball in front of her.  
  
"Come child much to tell," she replied  
  
Tetra walked up to the table and sat in the chair.  
  
"Alright child gaze deeply into the crystal ball and relax." She replied  
  
Tetra sighed and looked at the smoke in the ball.  
  
Suddenly the smoke began to form and take figures  
  
"Ah yes I see a boy, who you're deeply in love with..."  
  
Tetra blushed  
  
"...but the poor boy is sick, and you need to help him, since he's held you, twice I see..."  
  
Tetra forced a chuckle  
  
"...but you did meet someone, the shadow figure on the horse..." she said her eyes staring deeply into the ball. "...follow him and he'll help you out."  
  
"What!" said Tetra  
  
"The shadow figure will lead your to what you need to help your boyfriend." She said  
  
Suddenly the crystal ball exploded and smoke flooded the room.  
  
Tetra shut her eyes coughing and when she opened her eyes again she was outside and there was no sign of the old woman anywhere.  
  
  
  
Alright everyone what did you think? Good? Bad? Read and Review and tell me what you think! Please? Sorry it's so short. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting by Surprise

A/N: Alright everyone sorry for the long delay; I've had such writers block! If anyone can give me any ideas; I be so grateful! Thanks!  
  
A/N: 'Thinking' "Speaking"  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting by Surprise  
  
Tetra looked around the town.  
  
"Were did that guy on the horse go?" said Tetra to herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her and she turned around and a man on a horse was riding right towards her.  
  
Tetra couldn't move she was frozen in fear.  
  
The horseman stopped his horse just in time to stop from running Tetra over.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Link  
  
"Um..." said Tetra  
  
"Well you shouldn't stand in there you might of gotten hurt."  
  
"Well I..." began Tetra  
  
The horse man dismounted and looked at Tetra  
  
"You...you look...have I...seen you before."  
  
"N...no." said Tetra  
  
"Well my name's Link," he said holding out his hand for Tetra to shake.  
  
(A/N: This is young Link, before he pulled out the master sword, and he does have the Epona like he does in Majora's mask)  
  
"I'm Tetra,"  
  
"Tetra...we'll that's a new name, so what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm actually trying to save my friend."  
  
"Why what's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's sick...and if I don't save him...he could...die."  
  
"How sad," said Link  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well there's only one thing to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
Link pulled out his fairy ocrina and began playing a song.  
  
'What the heck?'  
  
Suddenly his fairy came over to him.  
  
"Hey...do you want to talk to Saria?"  
  
"Yeah," said Link  
  
Suddenly Saria's voice was heard.  
  
"Hey Link," said Saria "How are you?"  
  
"Fine Saria, actually I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think we should talk in person."  
  
"Alright come to the forst."  
  
"But...there's this is girl..."  
  
"She'll be able to get in don't worry..." said Saria "Can't wait to see you again Link,"  
  
The voice disappeared and Link turned to Tetra  
  
"Ready to go for a ride?" asked Link  
  
"Sure..." said Tetra  
  
Link helped Tetra onto the horse and they rode off towards the forest.  
  
  
  
Alright everyone what did you think? Good? Bad? Read and Review and tell me what you think! Please? Sorry it's so short. 


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting in Kokiri Forest

A/N: Alright everyone sorry for the long delay; I've had such writers block! If anyone can give me any ideas; I be so grateful! Thanks!  
  
A/N: "Speaking" 'Thinking'  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting in Kokiri Forest  
  
Link and Tetra rode passed the drawbridge and out into the field again.  
  
The sun was rising in the distance and was getting pretty far over head.  
  
Tetra held Link close...she'd never ridden on a horse before and she was a little bit nervous.  
  
They rode for quite a while until they reached this path that looked like it lead back quite a ways.  
  
Link slowed down the horse and jumped off and helped Tetra off.  
  
"Where are we going to?" asked Tetra  
  
"Well we've gotta go down here."  
  
"What about your horse?" asked Tetra  
  
"Well she can't really go..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm no sure but come on let's go." Said Link  
  
Link and Tetra walked towards the entence of the Kokiri forest.  
  
They entered inside and crossed the bridge and to the other side.  
  
Once they entered inside Tetra looked around the forest it was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.  
  
Tree's and small green plants everywhere the place was the most pleasant place she'd ever seen.  
  
"Link...this place is amazing." Said Tetra  
  
Link smiled "Well this is kind of my home."  
  
"Kind of?" asked Tetra  
  
"I was born in Hyrule...but I grew up here...this is my home." Said Link  
  
"Oh..." said Tetra "So...um where are we going?"  
  
"This way" said Link  
  
They climbed up the branches and onto the cliffs then they climbed up onto the others and into the Lost Woods.  
  
Tetra heard music coming from a distance.  
  
"Well I can here Saria playing her Ocarina she's waiting for on let's go." Said Link  
  
Tetra followed Link as they walked though the different tunnels and the music was getting louder and louder as they grew closer.  
  
Once they got through all the tunnels they ended up in this field and Tetra looked around at the flowers.  
  
"Wow...this is beautiful," said Tetra 'to bad this is all going to be flooded soon.'  
  
"You coming Tetra?" asked Link  
  
Tetra looked over Link was down the path a little ways and Tetra smiled  
  
"Yeah coming." Said Tetra  
  
They walked through the mazes and Link made sure that Tetra was staying close to him.  
  
When they reached the edge they found the steps Link ran up them with Tetra right behind him.  
  
When Link reached the top of the steps he smiled as he saw Saria sitting on an old tree stump playing her Wooden Fairy Ocarina, and Zelda sitting there listing to the music smile and clapping along with the beat.  
  
"Hey girl!" said Link.  
  
Saria pulled the Ocarina away from her lips and smiled  
  
"Link it's good to see you again." Said Saria giving him a hug.  
  
Zelda stood up and walked over and hugged Link as well.  
  
"So Link we're your friend?" asked Saria  
  
"Well she over there." Said Link pointing towards the steps and Tetra came over the top of it.  
  
"You guys this is..."  
  
"Zelda?" asked Saria  
  
  
  
Alright everyone I know this is short but I've been having writers block really bad and I can't think about what I want to say. So Review Please! And give me some ideas! 


	6. Chapter 6: Explaining

A/N: Like my sister might have already told you I was injured at school, my knee was dislocated and I was in quite a lot of pain, but I'm back now and have another great chapter for you. And a special thanks to Chibi Shiek for the concern.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 6: Explaining

Saria and Zelda stood there shocked looking at Tetra and Tetra was unable to speak, how she could explain it to them that she was the great great great great ancestor of Zelda.

"No…here name is Tetra…but your right she does look a lot like Zelda."

Zelda and Saria stand up and walk over to Tetra and begin to circle around her.

"You do look a lot like Zelda…um…"

"Tetra," replied Tetra

"Yeah Tetra," said Saria

Zelda remained silent unsure of what to say.

"Where are you from?" asked Saria

"Windfall." Said Tetra

"Windfall where that?" asked Link

"Um…" said Tetra "Far from here…several day worth of travel on a horse."

"But why have you come out here?" asked Saria

"Um," said Tetra

"She told me that where she is her friend is sick and she here to find something that will help him getting better before he's dies."

They gasp and turned to Tetra who nodes

"Yes," said Tetra "He's sick and I need to help him out because he's saved my life twice before."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Tetra

The girl smiled

"Well what do you need and we'll help you find them.

"Well," said Tetra "I'm not exactly sure…"

"Well then that means that were going to need to make a trip to Kakariko

Village."

"Kakariko Village?" asked Zelda "Why?"

"Because the potions woman there she created the blue potion that I've used in several battles and she'll be the best to ask about that."

"Alright then…but wait we won't have enough horses, we've only got Link horse and there are four of us."

Saria giggled "Link don't worry come on."

The walked out to Epona and Saria pulled out her ocarina and began to play a song.

Out in the distance they heard the sound of horse running towards them and three horses came over to her.

"Wow!" said Zelda "Cool trick"

"Come on lets go!" said Link hopping onto the back of the horses.

With that they rode off to Kakariko village.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alright everyone I know this is short but I've been having writers block really bad and I can't think about what I want to say. So Review Please! And give me some ideas! And I promise I'll update a lot faster thenI have been doing.


	7. Chapter 7: Late Night Talk

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I have been working on this idea over and over again in my head and I've just decided to write it. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Late Night Talk

By the time they reach Kakariko village the sun had already set behind the tall mountain of Hyrule. They reached the steps that lead up to the village and all three of the riders pulled on the reins to stop the horses.

"Well it looks like there's nothing we can do tonight." Said Link

"What but I though…" began Zelda

"Most of the building in the village are closed by nightfall so were just going to have to camp out here tonight."

Zelda and Saria both dismounted from their horses and lead them over to the small stream to let them drink.

Link dismounted and helped Tetra off of the back.

As Link moved his horse over to where Zelda and Saria's were Tetra walked around gazing at the land around her.

"I can't believe all this is going to become barred under water some day." Said Tetra softly as a small tear rolling down her face.

"What's wrong Tetra?" asked Zelda coming up next to her.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking."

"Worried?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean about you're friend"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

Zelda smiled at Tetra, suddenly laughter behind her made her look over her should and they saw Link and Saria bushing down their horses.

"Saria's so lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's got to know Link his whole life, and she's in love with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's as plain as day itself."

"But you love him too don't you?"

Zelda looked away from Tetra

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Well I used to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this guy I'm trying to save...well I guess I should start from the beginning, this guy…and I have know each other for a while when we worked together when his sister go kidnapped, and I fell for him…"

Zelda smiled

"But I knew that I couldn't show it because…well I'm the leader of this band of tough…"

"Warriors?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that…"

"And…"

"Well I guess you could say that if you show emotion like love you consider…well not really weak because they know that if they make fun of me they'll be thrown overboard."

"Overboard?"

"I mean they'll be thrown out…"

"And…"

"Well I wasn't afraid to show him that I love him in front of my men…I was just afraid to tell him…till he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Twice…"

"Wow…you're a lucky girl."

Tetra laughed "Well, and so I decided to tell him…and things turned out for the better…till."

"He got sick and that's why you hear because you feel like it's your turn to save him right?"

"Yeah…I mean beside I do owe him something for saving me those times."

"Yeah."

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't assume things just go and talk to Link and maybe things will turn out better then you have ever expected."

"Thanks Tetra."

"You're welcome."

"Hey girls!" called Link

"Yeah?"

"Were going to go up to the village and campout up there it will be safer."

"Alright were coming." Called Zelda

Link took his and Zelda horse and tied the reins to a tree near the stream as he and Saria walked up the steps.

"Come on lets go." Said Tetra

Zelda tied her horse next to the other two and together they followed Link up the steps.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know its a little slow but maybe this chapter will help me get this story started again. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8: Haunted by the Past

Almost two years since an update and I was still getting messages about this story. That completely motivated me to write this chapter. I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait and I know I owe all my readers a lot because of the long wait. So here. A longer chapter then I've writen for this story. I'm so sorry for the wait.

**A/N: **_italics are flashbacks:)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Haunted by the Past 

_--_

_Tetra walked around her room, she couldn't believe how empty her room was, she couldn't believe that Link was gone, walking over and leaned against the window frame she looked out the window the sunset on the ocean making it sparkle beautifully, suddenly she saw the red ship cruising away from the ship; she watched almost in sadness as Link pulled his windwaker from his tunic, giving the ship one more glance, Link played the Ballad of Gales._

As the Cyclone came and took Link home Tetra wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered "Be careful Link." 

_--_

Tetra awoke on the cold ground and she realized where she was, in Hyrule past before the water came and flooded it all. A small silver tear fell down her face as she got to her feet. She was also here without something a well, her hand came and clutched at her chest softly as more tears came rolling down her face. She was here without anybody; she was here without her Link

A cold wind whisper at her as she looked around at her sleeping friends, her sleeping decedents and she instantly dried her tears. Something needed to be done, she couldn't sit here and cry and she couldn't wait around for this little party of theirs to get it together enough to actually get everything she needed before Link was to die she had to do this now and she had to do this alone.

Quickly gathering her things and stuffing them into her stack that she had borrowed from the princess she quickly left their little camp in the back of Kakariko village and to the horse.

Pulling her knife away from its holder she cut the rope on the horse's reins and freed it from the tree. It wined in response and she quickly climbed onto the house and galloped away.

--

Saira was the first to awake and when she looked around she noticed that their little party was missing a person. She walked over to Zelda and Link who looked like they had fallen asleep holding hands and she couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hey, Tetra's gone."

"Gone?" asked Zelda waking up rather quickly and turning to where the girl had been the night before, "where did she go?"

"I woke up and her horse was gone and all her belongings. Something must had made the girl want to leave more then anything and she went and did it."

Zelda smiled softly as she glance at Link out of the corner of her eye and then towards the sun rises that had started over Death mountain in the distance.

"It's love."

--

She had been riding at full gallop as the horse made it way across the grassy country side, she had left Hyrule and possibly her way home behind her, but no of it mattered, all she could think about was Link.

She had though a lot of what Saira had suggested to help Link however, this situation seemed like it was going to take a while to complete, and time was something that she didn't have. Bringing it to a stop she let the horse drink out of a near by stream while she used her own time to wash up and get a drink as well. The water was muddy in her mouth and was less then refreshing but it was a cold drink, something she hadn't had in hours and she was more then willing to accept it.

Sitting in the grass for a moment she sighed as the horse when to munch on some near by grass. She shouldn't have gotten anyone involved with helping her get what she needed. After everything she knew about what was to happen with Hyrule it wasn't fair.

However, none of this was really fair, Link had been a hero, saving his sister, saving those islands and saving…a princess…and yet this is how a hero was going to be rewarded, by dying at the hands of something she knew nothing about and knew nothing about how to cure? She felt the tears return but she quickly used her sleeve and made them disappear.

Calling for her horse she remounted the steed and made her way in full gallop again across the grassy field. She knew the answer was out there. But where exactly she didn't know. But she was damn well determined to find it.

--

By nightfall Tetra had found herself no where, no a home or a building in sight for miles, and she was sure that she was lost. Her stomach growled in frustration and her horse which had given up hours ago lay sleeping on the grass. Frustration set over her as she paced in the grass. Her path had worn down most of the grass around her, however, this didn't stop her, she didn't know what to do and she defiantly didn't know where to go, maybe her plan wasn't as well thought out as she hoped it would be.

Collapsing eventual from exhaustion all she could think about was Link as she felt her heavy eye lids pull close.

--

_Tetra walked around her room, she couldn't believe how empty her room was, she couldn't believe that Link was gone, walking over and leaned against the window frame she looked out the window the sunset on the ocean making it sparkle beautifully, suddenly she saw the red ship cruising away from the ship; she watched almost in sadness as Link pulled his windwaker from his tunic, giving the ship one more glance, Link played the Ballad of Gales._

As the Cyclone came and took Link home Tetra wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered "Be careful Link." 

--

Opening her eyes she heard movement around her, clutching to her dagger that she realized wasn't there anymore she sat up looking around. She lay in a bed with a single sheet wrapped over her. The room was dark and the only light was from softly glowing candles around her.

Rubbing her temples softly she brushed her cheeks free of dried tears and grass. Attempting to stand up the girl looked around the room realizing that she had no strength was so ever and soon fell upon the bed again.

A woman entered the room a moment later; she wore a simple dress falling to below her knees that was blue in color, her long red hair hung around her waist and a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad that your awake." Replied the woman with a smile, she made her way over to a picture of water and poured a glass for Tetra and handed it to her. Tetra tried her best to voice a thank you to the woman but a croaked voice came out.

"Don't try to speak, you were running a fever when my husband found you, it was a good thing he did, you could have died out in those fields, what were you doing? Berry picking? Well doesn't matter, we've got your husbands horse out in the barn and I'm sure that my eldest son Darius will tend to him."

'Fever?' Thought Tetra confused 'I don't even remember feeling sick.'

The woman came over and removed the cloth from Tetra's head and drenched it in a bowl of cold water and replaced it with another one. Then she adjusted the covers over Tetra's body and smiled.

"My name is Alice Avalon and my husband and I run a farm in Sego Lilly,"

"Sego Lilly?" asked Tetra softly her voice coming out for the first time since she had been here and Alice seemed to be smiling softly at her has she removed the cloth and began to dab at the stray beads of water that trailed down her face. "What's that?"

Confused the woman looked at Tetra, "Sego Lilly is the town your in, I though by your clothing you lived here."

"No ma'am I've never been here before." She replied softly and after thinking for a minute she began to speak again. "What do you mean about my clothing?"

Confused Alice pulled away my covers to relieve what I though would be my normal clothing, however, I was wearing a dress, light pink in color much similar to the one that Alice was wearing. Quickly Tetra got to her feet and looked around the room, something was off about this place, she could just feel it except she didn't know what it was.

"Please you're going to get sick, return to bed."

"What's going on here?" asked Tetra her words coming out in a whisper as she felt dizziness wash over her again. "What happened…?"

However, he words fell short as she felt herself fall to the floor and black out once again.

--

_Tetra walked around her room, she couldn't believe how empty her room was, she couldn't believe that Link was gone, walking over and leaned against the window frame she looked out the window the sunset on the ocean making it sparkle beautifully, suddenly she saw the red ship cruising away from the ship; she watched almost in sadness as Link pulled his windwaker from his tunic, giving the ship one more glance, Link played the Ballad of Gales._

As the Cyclone came and took Link home Tetra wiped away a tear from her eye and whispered "Be careful Link." 

_-- (Still in Flashback)_

_Link arrived a couple of minutes outside of his island and he couldn't believe how great home was looking to him right now. Suddenly a large gust of wind blew around him and he grasped for the mass of the ship as a dark cloud now seemed to loom around him. He didn't have much time to think about it for it was gone in a matter of seconds and he looked around trying to figure out if he had imagined it. Shaking his head he made his way towards home unaware of the danger that was already all __around him._

* * *

_Review Please! Don't make me beg!_


	9. Chapter 9: Letter Sealing Your Doom

WEEE! I wrote more and it only took me a couple of days! I'm so proud of myself. I really hope you don't think that this chapter is too rushed I really worked hard to make it better, it went though a couple of revisions before I decided to post it. So go on, read it now!

* * *

Chapter 9: Letter Sealing Your Doom

Link and Zelda wave goodbye to Sairia as she entered though the path leading to Kokiri forest disappearing into the blackness of the path before they turned their horse back around leading to Hyrule field. Neither spoke a word to one another as they trotted along softly the cool night air whisking past them slowly as the night sky shone sprinkled with tiny stars that glittered almost with joy.

Link turned to Zelda beside him, she seemed lost in thought at the horse trotted alone the path; however, she never said a word to him. A small sad smile graced his lips as he looked at Zelda reaching out with a free hand and grasping one of Zelda's with his. She looked up at him not saying a word for a moment and then smiling softly.

"I'm sure Tetra's fine Zelda." replied Link "She must have found a way to save her friend without our help, that's all."

Zelda nodded silently small crystal like tears rolling down her face and Link released her hand brushing away the tears softly.

"I just wish we could help her."

Link nodded not sure of what to say as he turned his attention to the glittering stars above. His thought betraying his words as he stared at them. 'I wish we could too Zel.'

--

The sun was already peaking though the windows by the time that she awoke the next morning she still found herself laying in that bed in that pink dress that she had been in the night before, the woman Alice was still tending to her, while Alice's husband, Greg was working on some kind of project that he had going in the yard.

Alice hadn't let Tetra move from her bed side, she was afraid that the girl was too weak and could injure herself if she attempted to get up again. Tetra however, found this rather annoying.

"Please Alice, you have to let me go, I have to get going, I have someone depending on me. You have to understand."

"No, Tetra, you're too weak you wouldn't know what would happen to you next time you tried to get out of bed, you need your rest."

Defeated Tetra slumped back into the bed, her arms coming a fold across her chest with a loud sigh. A smile perked at Alice's lips as suddenly the front door of the house opened and a man wearing a large straw hat pair of overall with a white shirt underneath and a letter in his hands was now standing in the doorway.

"Darius," replied Alice softly as she walked over and patted her sons face softly, "What have you go there?"

"A letter, for her." He replied pointing to Tetra with a sadden smile crossing her face, confused Alice took the letter from her son and sure enough it had Tetra's name written in smooth handwriting across the front. Confused she hand it to Tetra who opened it. It read:

_Dearest Tetra,_

_I know who you are and what you are looking for, if you want the answer to the fate of your 'hero' you must report immedently to my castle inside the gates of Sego Lilly Plaza. Come alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Kyle, King of Sego Lilly_

Tetra took a moment looking over the letter again. She could feel the blood starting to boil in her vanes and her fingers coming to clench around the letter turning to Alice and her son who still look confused she quickly spoke.

"My horse where is it!"

"Out in the barn." Replied Darius softly pointing out the door and over the hill where you can see the very tip top of the roof of what would be the barn. Quickly Tetra clambered out of bed making her way across the floor barefoot and out the front door.

"Tetra wait!" exclaimed Alice however, her son stopped her his hand coming to rest on his mothers shoulder and his hand extending out the envelope that the letter was in only moments before. "Th-This had the royal seal."

"Where ever she's going, it has to be something important." Alice nodded silently as they watched the figure of Tetra job up the hill and back down it disappearing from sight almost instantly.

--

Tetra found the horse that she had been riding in a stall only a few feet away from the front doors of the barn. The girl jogged over to the horse her bare feet becoming covered in hay and stained with mud but she didn't care. Hopping upon the horse she quickly kicked at its sides and the horse jumped to life, trotting quickly out of the barn and into a full gallop across the field. Whoever this Kyle guy was, he was her only help to saving Link.

--

She was quite a scene trotting though the plaza on horse back, her dress becoming mud cover and her feet down covered in dried mud. Heading towards the south where the castle path was she was stopped by who guards standing watch.

"Halt!" cried one of the guards, "What business do you have with the king?"

"I have a letter signed by the king, I was requested to appear, let me pass!"

The guard snatched the letter from the girl he read over the letter a couple of times before his eyes got wide and he handed her back the letter.

"Let her pass!" he cried.

She could hear a sound coming from up the hill and she forced the horse back into a gallop and sped up the hill and thought the large gates.

--

A man and a woman greeted her upon her arrive at the top of the hill upon slowing the horse she was drug off it and was led by the woman into the castle rather quickly, Tetra did her best not to stumble to keep up to her. This woman was rather old, her hair gray in color was bouncing off her shoulders as they briskly walked along another corridor, her hand had a firm grip on her and bony fingers had around her arm wasn't easy to break and Tetra did her best to wince from the pain that was surging though her arms as her fingernail dug into her skin.

"The king is waiting your arrival miss," she began quickly but firmly as they turned another corner down the empty halls of the castle, Tetra's bare feet were making clopping sounds on the ground as she stumbled alone but ever word the woman was saying was reaching her ears as they moved. "But we must get you cleaned up first…"

Tetra however pulled away from this strong woman's grip and turned to face her, her breath came out in rather quick pants. However, this didn't stop her from crying out "No! I demand to be taken to the king right now!"

Her voice echoed off the walls of the castle and she could see several faces peeking out of rooms at her to see what the commotion was about however Tetra stood her ground staring at the woman who was standing there. After a moment the shocked look fell from the woman's face.

"Alright come this way." Came her blunt reply and Tetra felt a little relief wash over her as they pass though a set of large doors. A few people were in the room when they entered. Most of them she figured were servants, the rest remaining in the room were guards with swords hanging at their sides. However, none of that matter, the person that caught her attention was the man sitting on at the back of the room, in rather tall inquisitive chairs. She knew that he was the king.

The woman that had led her in her forced the girl into a bow when they reached the man and despite the fact that her head was almost into her stomach she could feel the eyes of the man before he resting on her.

"Leave us." He called rising to his feet and Tetra could feel the hand of the woman that was resting on her neck now leave and footsteps descending from the room almost instantly followed. The door was shut with a loud bang and Tetra straitened up to look at the man before her.

He was rather taller then Tetra most likely stand almost 6 inches tall, his hair which was rather straggly was brown in color almost matching his cinnamon color eyes that seemed to stare right into Tetra causing him to shiver before her. He was dressed in the attire of a king however; he seemed to move against his clothing as he descended down from where he was to come even closer to Tetra. However, her eyes never left him.

"I know…" he began circling around her. "Who you are, and I know why you 'accidentally' ended up here."

"You seem to know a lot, but your tongue instantly as loose at it seems, you mind telling me exactly why you summed me here, what do you know about me and what has all of this to do with Link?"

"Well as far as I know." He replied placing his hands on her shoulders, she flinched under his grip but he never removed them. "I'm looking at Sego Lilly's soon to be queen."

* * *

Well that's it for now. More to come soon. Please don't forget to review. 


	10. Chapter 10: His Life In Your Hands

Ok everyone, if there's ever a song in my stories you know that I don't own it. I don't have to say it, I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. That's it. So now that's out of the way please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: His Life is in your Hands

Tetra quickly pulled out of his grasp. He laughed at her actions as she stumbled backwards away from him hate echoing out of her eyes.

"What makes you think that, just because you've developed some kind of crush on me?" laughed Tetra "I'm half your age and I don't think that the castle life is for me."

Tetra began to walk away, however the man's voice made her stop short before she was even to reach the door. "If you want Link to live, I think things are going to start going my way princess."

Time in the room almost seemed to stop as she turned to face the man again. A half glare and half look of confusion hung on her face as she turned to face the man again. He stood there his arms folded across his chest and a smug glance hanging on his face.

"You're lying!" she cried her voice echoing off the walls however, his smug look was still hanging on his face. "You don't even have the power to do what you're saying. Link is in another time, over a hundred years in the future."

"Something that you do not know princess is that I'm a dark wizard, I not only had the power to affect your lover Link, but you as well."

A small gasp emitted from Tetra lips, her mind flashing to a sign that she had read only a couple of months ago when she was searching for Link.

_--Attention-- _

_There has been a massive break out of a very deadly disease, all people on the island are recommended to stay inside of building and come out only on sever circumstance, the disease is highly contagious, no on knows how this disease is spread but it has been the cause of many death. _

_Death Toll: 45 people and counting_

"You!" she exclaimed softly "You were the one who not only infected the whole town, you did that to me as well."

"Yes, too bad your little lover boy there was able to save you, however…" he walked over to her slowly his hand coming across her face softly rubbing it every so annoyingly that Tetra slapped it away almost instant.

"How dare you!" she cried stumbling away from him softly "I think that you're lying,"

He smiled softly at her his hand rising before him and a white ball of light appeared almost instantly. Tetra gasped softly as an image was portrayed before her, there she saw him, Link was still laying in that bed, his sister crying at his bed side softly while his grandmother was sitting at the table with small amounts of tissues covering the table as she continued to sob into another one."

The image faded and Tetra felt cold tears starting to roll down her face. Kyle however never moved away from the girl wrapping his arms around her shaking body. She however, didn't push him away this time. She was too shocked to do anything right now.

"You promise to become my queen, and I shall let the lad live, don't and I shall kill both you and him, instantly."

The tears continued to roll down her face as she listen to Kyle's words beating against her ear drums his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I'll let you think about it." His arms moved away from her body however, she didn't even look at him. Her eyes were still locked on where the glowing ball of light was. A woman, the same woman that had taken her in her before entered the room and snatched Tetra's arms leading her away from the door.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
you're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

Led down another hallway she was taken up another set of steps, upon reaching the landing she was led halfway down the hall before a door was pushed open, she entered what she figured was a bedroom chambers the maid stripped her of her clothing and after which she was lead to the bathroom. The tub was filled with hot water and soap and she was dropped into it.

The maid went to work instantly pulling her hair out of its bun up top her head and it fell about her shoulders where it was instantly beginning to be shampooed, however, the tears continued to fall down her face.

After a couple of minutes of cleaning the girl up, she dunk warm water over her head and shoulders free of the soap and after a second was drug out of the tub. She was toweled off and dressed a white nightgown and lead to the room. Another maid was placing a warm bag of water at the bottom of the bed to heat the sheets and the maid that was currently attending to her pulled the covers away from the bed. She led Tetra to it and placed her in the bed tucking her in.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Tetra was left alone after that the door was shut snuggly behind the maids as they left, she felt her own tears starting to brim at the edges of her eyes as she lay there propped up against her large pillows and oversized bed. Everything was going to end, her life, Link's life, if she didn't say yes to King Kyle's commands.

Her eyes became unfazed for a moment and she looked around the room. It wasn't a small room however; it had a great view of the fields of Sego Lily out the window, the rest of the room made up the bed she was resting in, a small table covered in papers and a nightstand next to her bed with a jug of water. Other then that was the two doors, a door leading to the bathroom and one out into the hallway.

She sighed reaching over and fill the glass with water, she noticed the water swell within the cup and she placed the silver jug back onto the tray and took up the glass into her hand. Staring into the water for just a moment she noticed her own tears staring to make a ripple effect into the water. Bringing the glass up to her lips she took a large gulp and placed it back down on the tray. Half the water was gone now and she lay on her side watching the water in the glass sway back and forth.

Her eyes swelled up again and she sighed softly. Her eyes began to droop softly and she soon found herself lulled into a sleep.

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

--

Link settled Eponda silently in the stable of Hyrule castle, he had to help that girl, and he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut as he rode back to the castle with the princess. Adjusting the saddle bag again he sighed softly his hand reaching down and holding a carrot to Eponda's mouth which she quickly munched upon.

Jumping into the saddle of the horse he brushed his hand along the side of her face softly earning a softly nuzzle back from the horse. Quickly urging the horse into a galloped he raced out of the stall and down the hills of Hyrule out to find and hopefully help Tetra.

--

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

White was all that she could see as she looked around the room, nothing was in here, nothing could be seen but she could feel a presence, she could feel something around her. Suddenly she noticed something sparkling from the center of the room and she quickly walked over to it snatching it up in her hand. A pendent on a golden chain was laying on the floor, flipping it over she read an inscription on the back:

**A prayer to our young hero **

**The savor of our people **

**You have freed us from the curse **

**That plagued our town **

**But when you leave this area **

**We'll always be around **

**To make sure people remember **

**What you did for us **

**And if you back **

**You'll always be welcome among us.**

Clutching the pendent tightly in her hand she looked around the room feeling the tears return to her eyes. This was the pendent that Link was given by the mayor of the town that had found the cure for her illness…Link…was with her.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Tetra awoke from her dream with the white light of morning shining in her eyes, using her free hand she did her best to shield her eyes as she sat up in bed. Suddenly she felt something thump against her chest. Looking down she noticed that the pendent that she had seen in her dreams was hanging there, giving her hope.

A suddenly knock at the door caught her attention and she sighed softly sitting up in bed, and that's when she first realize that something was different. Her hair was longer now instead of around her shoulder hung to her hips. She now stood five foot five and her features hand changed, she was no longer the girl of 12 that she had been when she fell asleep last night, she was 19 now and she knew who was behind this whole thing.

The door open and the maid smiled politely at her. "Good morning your majesty", and despite the need to vomit she nodded politely at the maid who quickly led her to the bathroom into a waiting bath. Tetra was quickly bathed and dressed in a very fancy dress, it was red in color and hung low to the floor, her hair was pulled into a bun up top her head with some loose curls falling down her face. However, something Tetra would let be removed was the pendent around her neck.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

Tetra was lead out of the room though another hallway that she hadn't seen before and down a flight of steps into a large room. She noticed Klye sitting at the table, a large buffet of food was spread out before him, however, he hadn't touched a bit of it.

Tetra was seated to his left at the table a golden plate sitting in front of her with golden silverware sitting to the left and right of it. A maid placed a napkin upon her lap and left the two alone. Tetra's hand rested on the table and Kyle's hand soon rested upon it.

"I assume you made your choice."

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry _

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

A final tear trickled down her face, the final tear that she was going to shed right now as she turned to look up at a waiting Kyle. She forced a smile upon her face as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be your queen."

* * *

Le gasp, Tetra the queen to a man that isn't Link! How could she! Well just so you know Kyle had something with the changing of Tetra. Well more to come soon. Please MORE REVIEWS I wanna know how I'm doing. 


	11. Chapter 11: Your Wedding, My Nightmare

Please don't forget to review. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter but it has to be done to finish the story. Sorry about what happens but it had to. Anwyas please o please don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 11: Your wedding, my nightmare 

Tetra sat by a large mirror, the mirror glowed with a bright rim of light and the picture that display upon it wasn't her own reflection but an image of a young boy in a green tunic sailing on a red ship. It was Link and he was ok.

Small tears rain down her face leaving a cold streak in their path. Suddenly Tetra felt a pair of hands coming to rest on her shoulders and she forced a smile upon her lips as she turned around to face the man behind her. He still wore the outfit he had on earlier for today's advents however, that's wasn't what she was paying attention to. His eyes, they looked upon her with a sort of wanting that made a rise in the pit of her stomach which was full of uneasiness. He bent down cupping the side of her face with one of his hands and began to kiss her neck fiercely making Tetra want to cringe away from his touch. However, she did not. He pulled away to look at her for a moment drying her tear streaks that were on her check with the thumb of his hand still on her face.

"Hello my queen." He replied softly retuning the kisses to her face and neck and she could do nothing to push him away. She whimpered slightly in the back of her throat as get pulled her to her feet with a quick tug joining their bodies together rather quickly and he lead her over to the bed. His hand never left her wrist as she tossed her onto the bed and his kisses continued ravishing her lips. Tetra felt her eyes shut as the nausea of it all came washing over her and she prayed silently that she wouldn't throw up all over Kyle.

However, her prayers were quickly gone as she began to think about Link again remembering that everything that was happing was because of him. Everything that had happened she had done for him, even making the worst mistake of her life.

--

_Tetra looked among the masses as she stood upon the balcony with Kyle at her side. The people were cheering loudly in her ears as he she stood there. Kyle had a firm grasp on her wrist as if he feared she would jump over the ledge or something to get away from him._

_After just a second the people quieted down with a raise of Kyle's hand and upon speaking all the people of the town stood there in almost awe as if every word coming out of his mouth was something to be treasured._

_"My people." He called among the masses "Today the kingdom of Sego Lily has been blessed with the announcement of my own marriage; please meet your future queen, Princess Tetra of Windfall."_

_The people cheering resumed and Tetra stood there as Kyle waved to the masses. However after a second she felt a sharp tug on her arm and upon looking over she noticed Kyle staring at her._

_"WAVE." Came the soft but fierce voice of Kyle and Tetra raised her shaky hand to the crowd and waved to the people she would soon know as her kingdom. However, the tears had returned to her face and Kyle's tighten grip stayed on her arm._

_--_

_Tetra wondered why the people of the kingdom didn't question the quickness of the wedding. It was only a few days after the announcement of their engagement however, no one seemed to care. They were excited about the news of the kings wedding and people were coming and going from the castle like crazy. However, that didn't s top Kyle ever from keeping a watchful eye on Tetra, she was hardly ever without escort or out of eye line from Kyle and she knew he didn't trust her. _

_She had been fitted for a dress within a couple of days of the announcement and today the royal tailor had brought the dress by. Tetra couldn't deny the dress was rather beautiful and it was the talk of the whole kingdom however, she wanted nothing more than to rip the while thing to shreds._

_The day of their wedding Tetra couldn't believe the beauty of the weather around them, and the whole kingdom had turned out because even minute before the wedding people were still filling in and trying to find seats and the tower of presents that were stacked at the entrance was just astounding._

_After the maids had gotten her dressed she had been escorted from the castle by a guard who led her to another room that she would remain until it was time to walk down the aisle and say her vows. She sat alone in the room the only sound was the voices of the people that were outside preparing for the king and the new queen of Sego Lily to present their vows to one another. He hand quickly went to her neck as she reached up and touched a golden chain that was around her neck. The pendent that she had seen in her dreams last night. The pendent that belong to Link and the only thing of his that she had left of him. The tears had quickly returned to her face, but just as quickly as they had come they had gone away because the door to the room had swung open and Tetra noticed her maid standing there waiting for her._

_"Princess its time." Came her voice after a second and she nodded getting to her feet and walking with the maid out of the room.__ She made her way along a corridor outside and to where all the people were waiting. The maid left her when she reached it and she turned and noticed Kyle standing down the aisle waiting for her. As she began down the aisle she prayed she wouldn't cry. She couldn't let him see her cry._

_The wedding went off without a hitch but Tetra was barely there for most of it. She didn't want to be there, that was the problem. However, when the priest spoke her name directly she snapped out of her daze and turned to the man._

_"…Take Kyle King of Sego Lily to be your lawfully wedded husband until __death does__ you part?"_

_Tetra took a glace between Kyle and turned to the people of Sego Lily before turning back to the priest and nodding softly._

_"I do."_

_"Then the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, king and queen of Sego Lily. People cheered softly behind her as Kyle's hand went to her wrist pulling her forward __with a__ swift tug. __Their lips met fiercely and she couldn't help but squirm in his grasp. This was awful, she never felt so horrible. But yet she was doing nothing to stop it._

_--_

Tetra awoke the next morning naked and alone. Kyle was gone from the room and Tetra quickly gathered the covers covering her body quickly feeling the tears start to return. She didn't want this to happen. Everything had gone horribly wrong in her attempts on helping Link live again it was all her fault. There could have been another way of freeing Link but she took the way that was the hardest on her. She should have just killed Kyle when she had the chance. Rolling over in bed again she starred across the grassy plains hoping and praying that something would change.

--

Link had been riding all day and all night, he was tired but he couldn't give up. Link was determined to find Tetra and find where she had gone and maybe knock some since into the girl. She needed more help than just herself to help her friend, yet love blinded her.

Link shook his head and urged Eponda on the path. They were riding at full speed and quickly hoping that she would soon find the girl. However that hope was cut short when they ran into something both being tossed backwards onto the soft earth.

Getting to his feet he watched Eponda quickly get back up and trot over and much on some grass while Link examined what they had hit. Reaching out his hand met something. A large electric shield that was in a dome shape blocking his path. Pulling out the master sword he swung a hit at it but it didn't budge. Defeated Link sighed. "I might need some help getting past this." With that Link remounted his horse and began on his path back to Hyrule.

* * *

Don't forget, purple button review. Thanks:) 


	12. Chapter 12: What is the Truth?

Sorry this took so long. I'm sorry about the wait. I hope this chapters makes up for it. Happy Thanksgivings eve! Hee Hee

* * *

Chapter 12: What is the Truth? What is a Lie?

She stared out into the far horizon everything here was always so beautiful; from her window she could see the court yard and the faint calls of the merchants selling their products. A building within the confinements of the castle courtyard a horse stable contain every pride steed of the castle and the stablemen could be seen walking in and out of the stables caring large bundles of hay.

Everything was always so peaceful here, no hunger, no crime, no wars. She often wondered why people didn't question their life. But how could they. How could anyone not want this life? How could she not want this life? She sighed again moving away from the window and to her mirror. She reached out touching it softly before it shimmered. The image again changed and a reflection of Link appeared before her. She saved Link, that's all that mattered, but how can she stand a lifetime of misery. How could she? Her heart belonged to the sea, her life and her men belonged to the sea and here she was, trapped in her own hell.

If she wasn't trapped in this room she was flaunted out for Kyle's people Kyle's Kingdom. She was the face of their kingdom, that's what he said to her, that was the reason she was constantly dolled up in makeup and long dress. That's why she had hundred of servants attending to her every possible whim every day every minute of every day. That's why she was miserable.

She fell into a near by chair and felt the tears continue to fall down her face. She whimpered softly, she hated her life. She hated everything about this life, the confinement, the pressure of being the "face of the kingdom" the pressure of everything that she was force into now. She hated it all.

Footsteps coming up the steps felt tiny tears starting to streak harder down her face; the locks on the door click softly. Kyle appeared in the door way of the room a glint of smile hung on his face as he looked at her and the door was shut slowly behind him. She cried the whole time.

--

Link had been riding all day and night. He couldn't rest, it was near sunset now but he couldn't stop he had to return to that dome. He felt Zelda slump against his shoulder asleep. He smiled despite himself but turned back to the terrain in front of him. The path had been long. It had been tedious but he had made a promise to return. Slowing Eponda to a simple trot he reached the edge of where he remembered where the barrier of the dome was.

Touching Zelda's shoulder softly she stirred and he smiled at her. Sliding off the horse and helping the princess off after him. They walked forward Link had his hand extended in front of him and upon touching the barrier of the dome it shimmer glowing all the ways up and out of sight.

Link turned looking at Zelda however Zelda hadn't removed her eyes from the barrier. She closed her eyes after a second and glowed instantly. It hit the barrier and it shook rather violently. He couldn't believe it.

Zelda shook softly but she didn't move from her position. She was focusing all her energy into whatever she was doing to this barrier.

"I'm not going to be able to break it," she said though rapid gasp of breath Link could tell that she was having trouble maintaining control over what she was doing "But I can get you entrance Link. You're going to have to go alone but…"

A rip appeared in the dome barely large enough Link thought to get though, however he drew his sword and dove though the rip. Zelda fell to the ground second later out of breath and rather exhausted Link was sure that she was going to pass out within seconds.

He watched her however get to her feet again and touch the edge of the dome. She was trying to say something to him; however, he couldn't hear her. Not a word. He reached out touching in the same spot that she was touching and would be clasping hands if the barrier wasn't between them.

Link lingered a minute longer before turning and rushing towards away from the edge of the dome, away from Zelda, and into the unknown.

--

When Tetra awoke she could still feel the cold tears now dry on her face. She had never felt so used, so dirt. She pushed aside her blankets and glance out her window. Almost dusk now, she turned to the bathroom and found fresh drawn bath ready for her along with several soft towels. Sinking into the tub with out much restrain against the almost scolding hot water that was in it she soon found herself relaxed in the tub and wasn't sure that she was ever going to get out it.

She wished that she would just slink into this tub and never had to return to this life again. She wished that this would all melt away. She leaned back against a small cloth that was against the edge of the tub. Her eyes grew heavy despite how she tried to fight it and soon she felt herself fall into an uneasy slumber.

_--_

_When her eyes opened again she wasn't exactly sure where she was. A soft breeze blew around her and she glanced over herself realizing that she was her normal self dressed in her normal clothing. Barefoot however, she could feel the sand was smooth beneath and the ocean was crashing against the land her feet so comforting however, something about this island was so familiar to her. A quick glance across the terrain of the island small grasses paths lead to a couple of houses that were all similar in shape, size and look. _

_She made her way across the sand. It was soft against her feet as she made her way from the sand to the grass and though the pathway. She looked around the island and the houses. She made her way towards a lone house. Something was uneasy about this picture though, where was everyone?_

_She walked slowly up towards a house that was on her left and she heard the sound of soft crying. What was going on? She walked over to the window and noticed several people were inside the house. They were surrounding something._

_Tetra walked over to the door and tried to grasp it. However, it opened before she could grasp it. A woman was standing in the doorway and Tetra gasped when she realized who it was. Link's grandmother._

_She tried to call to he woman however; no sound came out of her mouth. The woman looked around however, when she seemed to no see anything she sighed closing the door. _

_Tetra dashed inside before the door shut and she looked around the room. It was silent in the room. Soft sniffling came from people in the room, some of the familiar occupants of the room Tetra recognized at the people of Link's island. But what were they crying about?_

_She walked around the room and notice Aryll being hug by her grandmother and another man walking over to consul them. Tetra pushed past a couple of people that were there and gasped slightly._

_A pale person lay on bed; his breathing was rather shallow if he was even breathing he was wrapped up in several blankets, there was small amounts of sunlight falling over his eyes while his weapons were laying at his bedside. _

_Tetra knelt by the bed, she stroke his head softly feeling her own tears starting to fall down her face. She couldn't hold back her soft sobs and she looked over him. It was Link._

_But how? Kyle had given her the mirror. Link was alive. Link was alive! How could this be? Was Kyle lying to him?_

"_LINK." She cried softly her voice shallow and breaking, but still no voice came out of her mouth. She couldn't feel, she couldn't think, she could breathe._

_--_

Tetra hadn't realized she had submerged herself underwater till she opened her eyes. She quickly jolted herself out of the water and sputtered water gasping for air quickly. The water was freezing and her lungs burned as it tried to take in air in short rapped gasp.

However, she quickly jumped out of bed wrapping a large l towel around her body and rushed out of the bathroom trying not to slip on the wet stone. She rushed over to the mirror and touched it. It glowed brightly and within seconds an image appeared on the mirrors surface.

Link was there. Alive. He was training with his sword and looked alive and fine. She slumped down into a chair by her mirror and continued to stair at the picture. What was the truth? What was a lie? She didn't know. But she knew that she had to find out.

* * *

Sorry I know its kind of short but I'm planning to have the next chapter written tomororw while I'm on break. I'm thinking that there is only going to be a couple more chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. 


	13. Chapter 13: When the Plans are Set

Another chapter here for all to enjoy. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 13: When the Plans are Set

The sun was barely peaking over the hills when he found the place. A rather cozy house nestled against another set of high hills. He would have missed it to if he hadn't nearly fallen into the large wooden fence that marked off the land. However, after deciding that this would be the only place he was sure to run into for a while he found himself proceeding to the door without much hesitation.

The door was rather barren nothing but a brass handle on the side, not even a window to let the light in, however, it match with the rest of the house rather quaintly. He brought his hand up knocking on the door and after a minutes time had passed the door swung open. A young woman, still dressed in a long nightgown answer the door, sleep was still heavy in her eyes as she rubbed at them a soft yawn escaping her lips as she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Link stared at the woman for a second rather unsure of what to say. What had he planned to say, gee I broke in though the giant dome on the outskirts of town and now I'm looking for a blonde girl who I have no idea even came this way and not sure if you even know her, do you think you could help me? However, despite what was running though Link's mind he tried the simpler approach to things.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman looked him up and down for a second, however Link hadn't moved. He wasn't sure what this woman was going to say, half surprise that she hadn't shut the door in his face. However she stood aside with a small smile peaking at her lips and motioned for Link to enter. Link agreed and stepped inside the house.

"I'm Alice by the way." Said the woman as she pushed the door shut, she tossed a glance at Link as she made her way over to the lantern in the corner turning it brighter which instantly filled the room with its glow.

Link nodded "Nice you meet you Alice, I'm Link, now I was wondering if you know anything about a woman name Tetra."

--

A small fire crackled in the background as Link finished telling his story of his lost friend. The woman, however, just stared at the fire as she stirred the contents of her small cup with her finger. Link fell silent watching the woman who nodded after a second almost in silent agreement.

"Yes, I know her." Replied the woman falling silent for a second

"Where is she?"

"Tetra?" she asked, "She was here not too long ago, however, she may not be the same woman that you remember her by."

"What do you mean?"

Alice rose to her feet walking across the hard wood floor that creaked under her and to a large desk. The desk had several stacks of paperwork upon it, however, she just pushed them aside knowing exactly what she was looking for. A plain white envelope with the simple name Tetra scrawled across the front of it. Link took it from the woman instantly upon her return to the table glancing at the front of it a second before flipping it over to see that it had been ripped into and the contents removed. His eyes shot back to Alice and he held the envelope tightly in his hands.

"What was in this, a letter?"

"I'm not sure, but Tetra left rather quickly after reading the contents, I'm not sure where she was going, but that has the royal seal on it which means whatever was in it came from the King of Sego Lilly."

Link shot up before Alice could say anymore and rushed out of the room. Alice however tried calling after him with little avail. She sighed slinking down in the seat of the chair again and sighed before sipping at her cold tea that remained on the table.

"Tetra," she whispered softly a small tear falling down her face. "The new Queen of Sego Lilly."

--

Tetra ignored the calls of all her servants when she was told that the King was not to be disturbed. She had ever right to disturb him if he was lying to her. Her footsteps rang loudly echoing off the stone walls and her dress was rather heavy as she held up the ends of it as to not step on its fabric and trip. She reached the door of the room that she was looking for and pushed it open without much hesitation.

Her so called husband the king was at his desk looking over some documents that he had sprawled all over his desk. She had no hesitation walking up to the desk and staring his husband down. He glanced at her after a second and growled under his breath but didn't remove his eyes from the paper work in front of him.

"What is it Tetra," he replied

"Are you lying to me?" asked Tetra she could feel the rage building inside of her as she stared the man before her down. Kyle however didn't look at her.

"Lying about what?"

"Is Link alive?"

"Yes, that was our agreement."

Tetra growled he was ignoring her; he would even look at her. She pulled the document out of his hand tossing it across the room the papers fluttering to the floor scattering all over the place.

"Prove it to me!" she yelled. She could hear the sound of a couple women outside the door muttering to themselves as they were listing in on their conversation but Kyle didn't falter as he looked angrily at the woman.

"How dare you do this, come in here accusing me of things, I brought you to a better life and this is how you thank me."

"A better life!" laughed Tetra, "I had a better life; I had everything that I ever wanted back when I was out at sea with my men and Link. I loved my life, the only reason I came her was to say Link, to save the man that I love, and you tricked me, the only way that I could keep him alive is to marry you! I hate you!"

Tetra stared the man down and his glance never left her eyes. He rose to his feet and walked over to her before striking her across the face. Tetra stumbled but didn't fall clutching her face. She could feel the pain of the impact racing to the spot and tears building in the back of her eyes, but she wasn't going to let this bastard see her cry.

"Don't forget!" he said between clenched teeth, "I have the power to end Link's life in a second, don't piss me off woman!" She stared him down a single tear falling down her face and he smirked at her before returning to his desk. "Get out of my site!"

Tetra raced out the room small sobs escaping her lips as she ran, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him. He couldn't see it. She was strong, she would be ok. She exited into the courtyard of the castle and down the stony steps before the sobs stared. She fell to the ground crying loudly. Everything was so horrible.

--

The large white wall of the outskirts of the castle came into sight rather quickly and Link felt a small hint of satisfaction knowing with every step he was getting closer to his goal of figuring out what exactly happened to Tetra. Reaching the gates the drawbridge was still down and the two guards that were guarding the gates had fallen asleep at their post. Link smiled sneaking past them and up into the market of the castle.

The market place of the castle yard was rather busy, Link found himself lost among a mass of woman fighting over a couple of yards of cotton for a new dress that they were going to make. Link continued though the courtyard feeling rather at a loss. Another two guards were standing watch by a set of large steel gates and Link realized where he needed to go after all.

--

Tetra couldn't hold back her tears that continued to fall down her face; large streaks matched the ones that were already stained down her face and she couldn't help but inhale sharply crying softly again. She silently cursed Kyle, cursed her life, and cursed herself. Wasn't there anyone that was going to help her?

A loud conversation met her ears and she looked around the empty courtyard trying to figure out where their voices were coming from. She rose to her feet and began to walk to the sounds of the voices that seemed to grow louder as she grew closer. She suddenly recognized one of the voices and she instantly gasped.

She reached the gates of the pathway of the castle and she notice one of the guards standing there with Link arguing rather loudly with him. The two guards that were there were dressed rather similar both in armor with the Sego Lilly crest dashed out in their shields and swords. They had both of them drawn ready to fight Link if he put up a fight.

"I'm asking you again, you need to leave!" cried the taller of the two guards as he stepped towards Link his sword inches away from Link's body, but Link didn't falter.

"I'm here to see Tetra, let me see her!" yelled Link back and the guard growled loudly at him.

"Her majesty doesn't have any business with you, leave or you shall be thrown in jail for conspiracy against the thrown."

"Wait!" cried Tetra stepping forward and all three men looked at her within a second, the two guards sheathed their swords bowing to her but Link did nothing but stare at her in awe. "Please, I do know him, he's a friend of mine, let me have an audience with him, alone."

"But you majesty, the king said you are to have no visitors, I can't go against the kings wishes."

"Don't worry about the king; I'll take care of this matter with him. Please let him enter the castle."

The guards stood aside and the gates of the path opened, Link looked at the two guards and walked towards Tetra, they glanced between one another for a second and began up the path towards the castle.

--

Link and Tetra hardly exchanged words as they continued down another path away from the castle, it was a grassy path and the white castle was visible sparkling in the distance. When they reached the top of the hill Tetra sank into the grass of the hill and sighed softly. Link removed his sword and shield laying them in the grass nearby and sank next to the girl.

"So, Tetra, or should I say your majesty, what happened, how did you end up here? And does this have anything to do with it?" Replied Link as he reached into his tunic removing something from a pocket. A single white envelope that had Tetra's name scribbled across the front of it, Tetra took the envelope from him and glanced at it, this was the reason that she was so unhappy.

"This," she replied looking at it. "Has everything to do with what happened here, this is the solo reason that I'm so unhappy."

"What happened?"

--

By the time that Tetra had finished the sun was starting to dip low into the sky. Link felt himself in shock by the words that were spilling out of Tetra's mouth. The tears that were falling out of her eyes were increasing and she sniffled slightly as she finished the envelope crinkled in her hand.

"I should kill that bastard right now Tetra, he can't keep you trap like this." Replied Link his hand subconsciously going to his sword that was still lying next to his leg on the grass. Tetra however sighted softly.

"I'm not sure if that would work, he has control over my friend's life, I'm not sure what would happen, and he could kill him. I don't know if I can handle his death."

"He would only have control over his life if he knew what you were planning, but if we killed him would that make his control over your friend end completely his magic would die with him, he maybe a wizard but even they can't prevent a death that occurs while their sleeping.

Tetra paused feeling the joy starting to build in her body. Maybe the death of a king was all they needed to end the problems that they were facing both of them right now. She smiled turning to Link and feeling her plans falling into motion.

* * *

Hee hee, cliffhangers are so fun! So here it is. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
